Pokémon Diamond --
by galaxythepoochyena
Summary: Based on my adventures in Pokémon Diamond. I'm not good at writing summary's, but the story is good


**Hyaa~ A Pokémon fan fiction about the adventures in Pokémon Diamond :D**

**I loved that game seriously (( First Game I ever played o3o )) My first fanfiction so revieuws will be nice. **

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

Dawn turned on the television. There was scene about the Red Gyarados. That it was seen in a lake far away from here. She sighed. She wished that she could capture it, but she didn't have any Pokémon yet... She asked her mom twice a day if she could go on a adventure with her Glameow. But her mom said that it was a pet Pokémon, not a battle Pokémon. She stood op, and read the two last lines on her television. Now, a scene about Professor Rowan came. He was finally back in the Sinnoh region after his research in Kanto, and moved into Sandgem Town. He was starting his research in Sinnoh once again. Dawn turned her television off with a smile. Maybe Barry, her childhood friend, was at home. She walked slowly downstairs, and she almost tripped over Glameow! ''Mreow!'' Glameow hissed and she trotted upset towards Johanna, Dawn's mother.

''Oh, hello dear. Barry was here, he asked if he could see you, it sounded very important.'' Dawn nodded opend the door. ''Oh, and before you leave, don't go into the tall grass! Wild Pokémon might attack you.'' Johanna warned her.

Dawn sighed. ''I know mom, see ya!'' She closed the door behind her and walked towards Barry's house. A nice neighbor said happily hello to her.

''Hii Dawn, how ya doin' ?'' He grinned.

''Hello Ben. I am Fine. Thanks.'' She answered with a gentle smile.

''I guess your goin' to Barry? Say Hii to him from me.'' He padded shoulder and walked towards the grocery store.

''Bye Ben!'' She waved him goodbye and walked to Barry's house. When she was about to knock on the door, a boy bumped into her. Dawn fell on the ground.

''Ough!'' Dawn growled.

Barry looked dawn at her. He scratched his hair nervously. ''Eh, I'm sorry. I'll fine you one million pokédollar, I just need to grab something, come!'' He grinned, while grabbing her hand to help her stand up.

Dawn stroked the dust of her clothes. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. ''It's okay...''

''Great!'' Barry said happily, while running back into his house.

''Barry, wait!'' But he was already gone. He was so fast and annoying... Dawn walked into his house and was is no-time upstairs. She walked into his room. He was closing his new laptop.

''I got all my stuff. Meet me on Route 1!'' He rapidly ran down the stairs.

''Ugh...'' Dawn sighed. What was wrong with him? Always so energetic... Did he never rest for a day?

She walked downstairs as fast as she could, and after a minute she was by route 1. There he was. Looking at his watch.

''Ah, finally there you are! You saw that report about that Shiny Gyarados to? Didn't you?'' He asked full of energy.

''Well, yes I saw it. Pretty awesome, wasn't it?''

''Yes it was. But maybe he is here in Lake Verity! Lets catch it!'' Barry said, grabbing Dawn's hand and pulling her with him towards Lake verity.

''Barry! You idiot, we don't have any pokémon or pokéballs to fight or catch it!'' She complained.

Barry stood still right before the entrance. He shook his head and placed his finger on her lips.

''Hush you.'' He grinned while walking towards the lake.

Dawn mumbled something but he didn't mind that. Than he stopped walking, so Dawn bumped into him this time. She looked slightly annoyed at him, but he pointed at two guys at the lake. Dawn remembered one of the guys. It was a old looking man, she saw him on tv! It was professor Rowan, probably talking to his assistant or grandson. The two walked away, so Dawn and Barry needed to step aside.

''Sorry folks!'' A boy with dark blue hair and a hat on excused himself, and he passed trough the two friends.

''Who where that ?'' Dawn asked curious.

Barry shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know... Look! They left their briefcase... Come on lets get it.''

''Barry! My mom told me NOT to go trough tall grass! Wild Pokémon might attack us.'' Dawn warned him.

''Geez, Dawn. They won't attack us, would they?'' He grinned.

Dawn followed Barry into the tall grass. It was other Pokémon's territory, it wasn't her mistake if they where attacked by Pokémon, Barry pushed her.

''Starrrrrrrrrrrr!'' Two wild Starly's flew angry above the two teenagers. Dawn screamed, and turned back with Barry.

''Oh Arceus! I told you you idiot!'' Dawn growled.

''Well, it isn't my mistake! You where curious to...''

''Oh, you stupid...''

''SKREEEEEEEEEE!''

Dawn screamed, and Barry tried to comfort her.

''Look, we still got the briefcase.'' Barry said calm while opening the briefcase. ''WOAHH!'' He said in disbelieve.

''Three Pokéballs! Quick, grab one!'' Dawn said, while picking randomly one.

''Okay, come on you!'' Dawn said, while trowing the pokéball in the air. A cute, little Piplup came out the Pokéball of Dawn. Barry had a Turtwig, who seemed to be more friendly than Piplup.

''Awesome! I have a Turtwig!'' Barry shouted.

Dawn sighed, and looked at the little penguin pokémon. It was sure cute, but it looked so proud.

''Piplup, use peck!'' Dawn commanded. Piplup shared a dominance look at Dawn.

Barry grinned, at his friend.

''It isn't funny!'' Dawn shouted.

''Woah, okay calm down...'' Barry said calm.

''Turtwig, use Tackle at the wild Starly's!'' He continued.

''Tur, Turtwig!'' Turtwig nodded.

And ran as fast as his little body could towards the wild Starly. Starly flew against a tree, and fainted. Dawn and Piplup looked at Barry and Turtwig. Than Dawn switched a look with Piplup.

''See? Even they can do it! If Turtwig can, you can to! Go Piplup, use peck!'' Dawn encouraged.

Piplup nodded. He shaked his body, showing his blue feathers proudly and pecked the other Starly, who was about to attack Turtwig. The other Starly fainted to, but fell into the water. Dawn panicked and ran over to the lake. This was bad, maybe he was going to drawn! Dawn grabbed the wild Starly and laid him down on the land. Than the wild Starly flew up and looked happily at Dawn. He was thankful for saving him. Dawn smiled, and the wild Starly flew away with his friend. Dawn stood up, and Barry walked up to her.

''That was awesome.'' Barry said with a huge smile on his face. When they wanted to put the Pokémon back in its balls, but than a boy walked shocked towards them.

''Whaaaaattt?'' The boy screamed. ''You used this Pokémon... Oh dear Arceus, how to I tell this to the professor?'' He sighed, and walked quickly away towards the Professor.

''Wait!'' Barry shouted, but he was already gone. ''Err... Come on, lets go.'' Barry said, taking Dawn with him to outside Lake Verity.

* * *

**Next Part coming up ^^**


End file.
